Dewdrops in the morning light
by aiokikasete
Summary: It's not about the amount of breaths we take; it's about the moments that leave us breathless: A new drabble collection of moments shared between Neji and Tenten
1. On Ways to Enjoy Dessert

******A/N: **Hello! I decided to do a drabble collection of Neji and Tenten; short moments of inspiration that I decided to upload to tide over slow times hehe. Please read and review!

* * *

**Short Moments 1: On Ways to Enjoy Dessert**

It was a hot summer's day where the heat caused people to escape from the sizzling sun into the cool interiors of shoppes along Konoha Shopping District. In a blessedly air- conditioned café between two designer stores, a striking couple was having a small dispute.

"No. I refuse."

"But, Neji, it's delicious! Even the Konoha News advertises it! Come on, just one little mouthful?" The brunette smiled up at the man across her sweetly, trying to entice him into eating the dessert.

"…No." She could see he was wavering. Sniggering inside, Tenten pressed closer to him, deliberately widening her eyes that gave her an innocent, pouting look.

"Just one mouthful? I promise you won't regret it!"

"…" The silvery- eyed man sighed and opened his mouth resignedly, letting her feed him a spoonful of strawberry ice cream with a sliced banana. He could never resist it when she did that. Swallowing the cold dessert down his throat as fast as he could, Neji conceded that it had actually tasted… tolerable. What he had in mind though was infinitely more tempting… Neji's eyes gleamed as he gazed at his girlfriend, who was busily tucking into the infernal banana sundae.

After Neji had accepted the ice cream, Tenten had triumphantly dug another spoonful of ice cream, the vanilla one this time, and had just placed it in her mouth when his lips, still tasting of summer strawberries, descended on hers. The ice cream slowly melted into rich cream as their heated breaths mingled. His tongue sensuously invaded her mouth, sharing the sweet, caramel taste of vanilla with her. The scent of strawberry blended with the spice was a heady concoction that enticed their senses. Tenten was, Neji decided hazily as the kiss wound on pleasurably and leisurely, definitely the cherry on top of the ice cream.

The banana sundae sat forgotten on the café table as the couple found another, much more enjoyable way of sharing dessert.


	2. Family Way

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Short Moments 2: Family Way**

"Tou- san? Could you tell me a stowry? Kaa- san is sleeping." His little girl had toddled into the study room where a tall, lean man sat writing a report for his just- completed ANBU mission.

Neji looked up from the scroll and gave his attention to the silver- eyed girl with wavy brown locks, chubby cheeks dusted with baby pink. She was smiling up at her papa hopefully, adorable dimples winking at the corners of rosebud lips. The shinobi gladly gave up his brush for a snuggle with his firstborn.

"Let's see…shall we hear a story about a princess named Manami Hyuuga?" He ruffled her unruly hair teasingly as she recognized her own name and squealed, nodding eagerly. Her excited beam showed the gap where a missing front tooth had been.

"One day, a beautiful queen with the same name as your kaa- san met and fell in love with a king from another kingdom with long hair and silvery eyes." He began.

"Tou- san, this knight sounds like you!" His daughter sat in his lap looking up at him as she tugged at the mentioned hair, chubby fingers bringing a few strands to her mouth in curiosity. Neji hastily but gently pulled her fingers away from his hair, narrowly escaping a salivary fate. He kissed her knuckles before continuing to speak.

"The king and queen were very happy living together in their castle with their friends and relatives. But the king was made even more pleased when one day, his queen told him that they were going to have a family of their own." Manami nodded seriously as he spoke, listening attentively to the quiet baritone of her papa whom she adored with all her little heart.

"The king never thought that he would find another person he would cherish as much as his queen, but as their child grew within her, he found out otherwise. The end."

The toddler pouted when her papa abruptly ended the story. She had wanted to hear more! Besides, she liked being in her papa's lap; it always made her feel safe and warm, just like her mama's.

"But tou- san, kaa- san always tells me longer stowries! Tell me another one, pwretty please?"

Neji kissed his daughter's head, looking up as the door to the study opened a second time. Tenten stepped onto the tatami, a hand absentmindedly making soothing circles around her swollen belly as she yawned daintily, a sign that she had just woken up from her afternoon nap. His eyes softened and he extended his hand to her as she approached them. The still- sleepy kunoichi took his hand gratefully as she carefully lowered herself beside him on the bamboo mat. Looking at his disgruntled daughter with a soft grin, Neji kissed Manami lightly again on the forehead before turning to kiss their unborn son, his lips ghosting over Tenten's rounded abdomen. His long, black hair fell along his profile, partially hiding the contented smile of his lips.

"The king fell in love with his princess and prince even before they were born, and he lived with his beloved queen and children," he paused as Tenten tucked her head under his chin, a hand resting over his as they felt their son move beneath her skin.

"…happily ever after."


	3. When in Rome

**A/N: **Almost a one- shot hehe.

* * *

**Short Moments 3: When in Rome**

Rome was wonderful; a whirlwind of old history, rich culture, sumptuous food and high- end shopping. Already, on her first day there, she had gone to the famous Fountain of Trevi, a marbled baroque work of art. Local legend was that if you threw in a coin, you would return to Rome; throw two coins and you would find love in Rome; three times, and you would marry a Roman. Tenten had laughed when she heard about this tradition. Surely it could not be true! However, she had good- naturedly thrown in any coins that she had managed to dig out from her purse. When in Rome, do as the Romans do.

Tenten had come to Rome for the aim of attending Rome Fashion Week. The clothes this season was just awe- inspiring, and the new fashion designer took notes of upcoming trends for the autumn season. As expected, the walkways were conveyer belts displaying not only beautiful clothes but also humans.

She first saw him on the catwalks for Chanel's 2013 Autumn Collection. His Asian features stood out from the sea of Caucasian sameness. His eyes captured her attention from the first; although he clearly had Asian blood, the iries of his eyes were the palest lavender that she had ever seen. Arrogantly arched eyebrows and dark, long lashes framed those arresting eyes. She had also admired the high cheekbones that complemented the sharp nose. As he walked to the end of the catwalk, passing by Tenten in the front row, his elegant, almost ethereal profile had sent a flash of desire so quickly through her that she had been shocked.

And she had nearly tripped over her own feet when she exited the massive expo room to find said model lounging leisurely by a pillar, those silvery eyes directed straight at her through the crowd.

She learnt that his name was Neji Hyuuga, a fellow Japanese who had been scouted while on a holiday to Italy. She introduced herself as Tenten, currently on a self- set holiday after a busy summer season of designing clothes for a Japanese chain store.

They hit it off from the get go and Tenten was given a local's tour of Rome by Neji, who had lived in the city for the past five years. The duo explored all the main attractions first, before Neji brought her down narrowed walkways and cobbled streets filled with tiny treasures of local culture and food tucked into obscure corners. They shared gelato and crepes under the hot sun and glasses of vino and sherry beneath the twinkling stars.

On a warm night a week after they had met, Neji brought her to the Colosseum in the ancient city. Soft, golden light lit up the hollowed archways of the magnificent structure, and Tenten felt a shiver as she marveled at a beauty that had lasted through millennia. In the night serenaded by a local basker as he sang of love lost and found in throaty Italian, Tenten and Neji shared a kiss for the first time. Their meetings thereafter became subtly electrified by their increasing attraction for each other, and it was only two nights after the Colosseum that Tenten gave herself to Neji, holding him close as the magic of Rome brought them over the edge.

Alas, as with all holidays, the end of her Rome escapade came all too soon after a month of unforgettable adventures. The day before she had to leave, Neji bought her a bouquet of white lilies, its petals still weeping from fresh dew. In no uncertain terms, he told her that he had requested for a change of portfolio for his modeling job, and he was now contracted with his agency's Japanese partner. In other words, he was going back to Japan with Tenten.

Confronted with this unexpected news after a day of moping around at the thought of leaving him, Tenten stared at him incredulously, unable to believe her ears. However, when he continued to smile at her with warmth in his eyes, she ran into his arms, nearly crushing the bouquet as their lips met in earnestness.

When they were seated and belted in on the plane back to Japan the next morning, Tenten suddenly remembered the first day she had been in Rome. Digging into her memory, an image rose in her mind. It was of two shining coins lying in her palm the instant before she tossed them into the Fountain of Trevi. Turning to smile at her man beside her, Tenten leaned in and kissed his jaw lightly before settling back in her seat, her eyes closed in contentment. Romans know best.


	4. Before the World, there was Hope

**A/N: **Another family scene ;)

* * *

**Short Moments 4: Before the world, there was hope**

Neji's eyes opened, fully awake at once. Turning his head to the side, he was not surprised to see that it was, once again, empty. Sitting up from the futon that was warm from sleep, he slipped into a pair of indoor cloth slippers and exited their bedroom, already knowing where to find her.

The moon was full tonight, watery silver casting an iridescent glow around the Hyuuga stone garden, the elegant silhouettes of rocks and trees silent in the night. She was seated at the single stone table set beside a small, graceful stream, tall rocks arranged to form a secluded enclave around the peaceful murmur of water. Neji approached his spouse softly, noticing her pensive profile in the moonlight.

No words were required; on the first night he had discovered her missing from their bed, he had realized what kept her restless through the night. It was no coincidence that these sleepless nights had started ever since she had told him the news. Neji settled on the stone bench next to her with only a swish of his robes announcing his presence. His wife turned to smile at him, even as he saw the doubt and worry colouring the dark pools of her eyes. He adjusted his body to accommodate her as she leaned into his side, taking comfort from her as she was taking from him.

_"Tenten, what are you doing here so late at night? You need rest!" Neji's voice had tightened with worry when he had finally found his wife in the stone garden at the corner of the Hyuuga compound, the depths of night only accentuating the quiet sounds of nocturnal nature around them. _

_His wife had only turned to look down at her hands, which were clasped together in a tangle of fingers. Neji had sat by her and faced the stream, patiently waiting for her to speak, as he knew she eventually would. _

_"…I'm afraid, Neji. So scared that he or she will face what I had to, what we had to face, in this world of ours." Her palm had flattened onto her stomach unconsciously. _

_Neji had gathered her into his arms, trying to give her the feeling of safety that she craved now. Memories of his father who had sacrificed himself for the clan for the sake of a shinobi alliance between Konoha and Kirigakure seeped into his mind, hooking up the old but never forgotten grief buried in his heart. Looking at his quietly weeping wife, Neji also recalled her memories of her family, who had been wiped out when the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha two decades before. He had pressed her closer to him after hearing her whispered words._

_"Tenten, any child that we are going to have together is a blessing; he or she will mean a new beginning, of hope for a better future. And our child will be strong, because he or she will be like you, fearless and brave. And I will be here for you, even when our world is dark and uncertain. We will be all right, Tenten, and our child will be too."_

His words echoed in his mind as they sat side by side in the stone garden six months later, her belly rounded and firm beneath his touch. He pressed a kiss on her temple, knowing that, as long as they lived, she would worry for the ones she loved.

"We will be fine, Tenten."

Manami Hyuuga was born the next day; her gusty cries a rebellion against the sudden, bright world that she was thrust into. Neji held his newborn daughter in his arms, the slight trembling betraying the depth of his emotion as he turned and sat beside his wife, Tenten raising herself up by the elbows tiredly to gaze into the tiny face of their child.

"She's beautiful, my love. Thank you for—being my family, Tenten." Neji Hyuuga had never shed a tear in his life, not even when his father had passed away. But as he held his future in his arms, feeling the twin warmth reach and fold around his heart, a single drop of moisture slid from his closed lids, soon forgotten as he leaned down to place his lips gently on his wife's.

_We will be fine._


	5. Absence

**Short Moments 5: Absence**

Winter solstice.

Barren landscape—emaciated twigs black; glistening crystals.

Sprays of icedust, the strike of metal. Echoes amidst the shrills of wind.

Crimson and russet: Pallid and translucent; warm blood: cold water.

Icy perfection. A shiver through her.

When the ice melts, he is warm flesh and beating heart.

She does not look back.

* * *

**A/N: Is this confusing?**

**Context: Neji was away on a long mission during winter. Tenten, in missing him, carves an ice sculpture of him to while the loneliness away. He comes home in Spring, when the ice melts. Hahah. :P**


	6. Of cold mornings and warm broth

**A/N: What's better than to have a loved one bring you something warm in the cold? **

* * *

**Short moments 6: Of cold mornings and warm broth**

Tenten slid the door closed behind her as she exited from the kitchens, the precise fit of the maple wood making no resistance as the paneled door rolled smoothly shut. Her shod feet made tiny shuffling sounds as she emerged from the depths of the estate to the airy passageway that flanked all sides of the Hyuuga compound.

The world was covered in white. Glittering snow lay on the ground, lending the elegant yards a pristine cloak. Flakes swirled softly in the air as they danced with the wind.

She followed the trail of prints clearly visible in the thick film of snow, a meandering path that led her to the courtyard at the back of the estate, a secluded corner of the large Hyuuga compound where she knew he liked to train in private.

And there he was, grace and lethal strength twinning through his every move as he practiced a new Hyuuga taijutsu. His long, black hair whipped in the air as he leapt, the burst of chakra propelling him to unimaginable heights.

He was beautiful, a perfect complement to the wintry landscape.

Smiling softly at his utter concentration while training, Tenten waited patiently along the long corridor, free of other movement in the early morning.

When Neji finally spun to a stop, his Kaiten sweeping snow clear from the ground around him, she carefully stepped down from the planked floor and entered the courtyard. She loved how his pearlescent eyes, so like the wintry skies, looked at her as though she were the only one they saw; how his face, so strong and firm, softened as she approached him.

He linked his fingers through hers as they went to sit under the eaves, thin flakes of ice melting as soon as they settled in their hair. She rubbed his hands between hers, noticing how cold and red they were from the biting wind. She looked up at him and smiled when he squeezed her hands in appreciation. When she was satisfied with the state of his hands, Tenten reached for the bamboo thermos sitting beside her. Loosening the lid and passing the tube to her husband, she watched as Neji held it to his mouth, thin spires of steam curling up from the fresh herring broth that warmed his face as it would his stomach. They sat quietly together as the sun rose fully, its rays gleaming off the snow on the branches and grounds.


	7. Returning home

**A/N: I'm sort of on a rampage, hahah. \o/**

* * *

**Short Moments 7: Returning home**

Manami and Shou were sleeping peacefully, tiny forms snuggled warmly beneath thick quilts. Kissing their soft cheeks a last time, Tenten rose from the futons and left the nursery quietly.

When he staggered into their room, ANBU uniform bloodied and torn, porcelain mask already clattering on the planked floor from his limp fingers, Tenten had already reached his side and caught him before he could fall.

Laying Neji gently down on their futon, Tenten noticed the abnormally hot flush of his skin, his long hair tangled in sweat around his face. Smoothing them away, she kissed his forehead, hating that he was injured and yet glad that home was where he turned to first upon reaching Konoha.

She already had a servant prepare a bowl of warm water and clean dressings, tending to his wounds herself, rinsing a cloth in the bowl as the water bloomed with crimson. He did not protest even when she took a needle and swiftly sewed up the larger wounds, although his face paled even as the fever burned higher.

She carefully removed his dirtied clothes, making sure to remove the grime from his shivering body as quickly as she could before wrapping him up in their thick quilt, a cool cloth already on his forehead to bring down the fever. It would not do for him to catch a cold now, especially with the chills of winter.

Finally, when everything was done and Neji lay sleeping fitfully, Tenten sat an oil lamp to burn low through the night as she sat vigil beside him. Her fingers danced across his pale skin, tracing a path from his temple to the smooth line of his jaw. Sighing softly, she placed a kiss at the corner of his lips. It was a tradition, a sort of prayer actually, of love and thankfulness that she carried out whenever he returned safely from missions.

Morning dawned softly as Tenten placed a clean cool cloth against Neji's skin, the fever having broken during the first hours of the new day. Extinguishing the oil lamp, Tenten exited the room quietly and carried Shou, and then Manami, to their room, both children still slumbering in dreams. Carefully, she lay them down on the futon beside their father, before lying to rest herself, their children nestled safely between them. With a contented sigh, the kunoichi closed her eyes and slid off to join her family in sleep.


	8. Pumpkin Curry

**A/N: A conversation over pumpkin curry. Neji is properly horrified. **

* * *

**Short moments 8: Pumpkin curry**

"What is this?"

"Pumpkin curry."

"…"

"What's wrong? Try it; it's nice! I followed my mum's recipe, and the pumpkin was fresh from the farm!"

"No."

"Why? Come on, give me some support? I'm planning to enter it in a culinary contest at the Annual Konoha Autumn Festival and any feedback would be nice."

"The only feedback you will get from me is: pumpkin. and. curry. are. the. bane. of. my. life."

"…You don't mean…?"

"Exactly what I meant."

"…Aw shucks. At least one spoonful? Pretty please, Neji? I know you have superior taste in food."

"…Never. Nobody, not even you, would get me to touch _pumpkin_ _curry, _Tenten."

"Ahhh, open your mouth, Neji! I refuse to move until you swallow this spoonful now!

…

"That kiss has not distracted me for a single momen—oh shit, why is your shirt all orange? Where's the dishcloth!"

"Hn, and you were saying…?"

"Never mind what I said! That was sneaky of you, Hyuuga Neji! Now your perfectly good shirt is ruined. And you still have not tried my curry!"

"I can think of infinitely better ways to use my mouth, if you would care to be my demonstrator…"

"Don't go all flirty with me now, Mr. Hyuuga, I am not amused!"

"So what's that smile doing on your face?"

"I am not smiling! Look at this ferocious frown as I glare daggers at you now, Mr Hyuuga. Now, eat this spoonful of curry now, or I will shove it down your throat myself!"

"Hell, no. Tenten, how many times do you want me to repeat this: I don't do pumpkin, or curry."

"Hrmph. Is somebody scared of an itsy- bitsy little spoonful of food? I am sure Lee would be delighted to hear that his all- powerful rival at the law firm has lost to my pumpkin curry!"

"…Give me that bowl."

"That's my boy. Isn't it delicious? Don't you regret protesting so much no—Neji, is that smoke coming out from your ears? Oh my goodness, stop, stop!"

…

"Here, drink some water. Why didn't you tell me sooner that you can't take spice?"

"I tried to, but did you listen? Troublesome woman."

"You are starting to sound like Shikamaru. I am sorry, ok? There, do you feel better now?"

"Hn."

"Aww, don't sulk, although you are adorable when you do it. There, a big kiss on your nose as my thank you, ok? And how was the curry?"

"…Rather good, if you discount the fact that there's pumpkin and spice inside. And I demand a proper apology."

"All right, all right. There, satisfied? I can't imagine why your staff thinks that you are mature and cool when you are just a little boy. But you are mine. And pumpkin curry _is supposed to have _pumpkin and spice! Urgh, I give up. Lee would be a better taster."

"You don't say. "

"Pfft. Mr Sarcasm, want to accompany me to Lee's apartment now? I really want to perfect the recipe by the festival next Saturday. Sakura and Ino have already decided on their recipes and I promised I'd have mine ready soon!"

"We can go in my car. Come, I'll take the pot; go open the door and remember to call Lee to tell him that we are coming."

"That's why I love you, you chauvinistic gentleman. Don't spill the curry!"

"…Aa, caught in the act."

"I knew you wouldn't try anything _dangerous _with my curry, right? I do have an arms certificate for 16 types of weapons…"

"I bow to your superiority, Miss Tenten."

"Urghh! That's it, I'm going to ignore you for the rest of the day until you apologise to me and my curry properly. And no, a kiss wouldn't cut it this time."

"I am properly contrite, mdm."

"As if. Now shoo, and pass me the curry."

"Not even if I promise to bring you to Lee's safely?"

"Nope. Not even that."

"Not even if I promise to promote your curry to the staff at Nara & Hyuuga?"

"…Nope. Try again."

"Not even if I say I love you and I will endure another bowl of the inferna- of the really delicious pumpkin curry at the festival next Saturday?"

"…You are incorrigible, Hyuuga Neji. Tell me again that you love me."

"I love you, pumpkin curry and all."

"You are using that terrible power of your silvery eyes that you know I am putty under! But I love you too, sarcasm and sneakiness included. Ok, Lee just messaged back and he says it's ok to drop by now. Let's go!"

* * *

_Next Saturday, Konoha Autumn Festival:_

"Haha, Sakura! Look at Tenten's boyfriend!"

"Where are they, Ino? I can't see them!"

"There, that booth over there with the giant pumpkin? Neji seems to be becoming quite red in the face isn't it? And is that smoke I see?"

"…From his ears. I know Tenten thinks that he is smoking hot but to literally be so…"

"I think he has an allergic reaction to spice. Look, Tenten's passing him a cup of water! And the smoke's dissipating."

"I wonder why he's here today; didn't Shikamaru say that the law firm's quite busy nowadays?"

"But Shikamaru is here himself. There, with Temari over there."

"I think you have telescopic eyes, Ino. I don't see them anywhere."

"Chee. You only have eyes for Sasuke. Never mind, Kiba's here now! Oh, Kiba-kun, you did come as promised!"

"Ino, shut up about Sasuke! But where is he? I shall give him a call myself."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
